


Elephants or The Shape of Things to Come

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-23
Updated: 2009-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: It starts with a joke and ends in a hotel room during Asylum 3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** It starts with a joke and ends in a hotel room during Asylum 3
> 
>  
> 
> I tried to stay pretty close to the reality the two guys present us. However I didn’t want to upset any readers and left out the parts with their girlfriends thus creating an AU. If you are ok with them having girlfriends, just fill in the gaps by yourself. BTW, did I mention that I like blow-jobs?
> 
> Beta: sbear51482
> 
> Disclaimer: not mine, never happened, never will

*** 

 

 

Jared: Why I sweat so much? Um, knowing that he’s always–his eyes are always on me. Desperately wanting, you ever heard that Better Than Ezra song, Desperately Wanting? He–that crush on me, it makes me kind of awkward. He’s always crying, and so I always feel like I should help him out, and I get nervous, you know, ’cause I’m like, I wanna do something for him, but I don’t wanna give him the wrong idea, and just that sort of crazy thought process in my head makes me sweat. (BuddyTV interview excerpt)

 

***

 

 

It was just a joke. 

They had a lot of fun while being interviewed by BuddyTV and Jared told them that Jensen had a crush on him. It was no big deal, just two straight Texan boys playing the queer card again. It was fuel to the fire for all slash fans celebrating this one true pairing, but it took Jared weeks before he saw the truth behind his remark.

 

***

 

Jared considered himself fortunate to have a co-star like Jensen. 

They hit it off with each other from day one. Jensen was easy-going and laid back. Working with Jensen was fun and Jensen’s feedback really improved his acting skills. After shooting extremely long hours, they usually would hang out together, because what else is there to do far away from home and their friends. 

 

Besides Jensen definitely was eye candy and Jared loved candy in every kind of fashion. But since Jared had never looked surreptitiously at a guy before, he stashed away all his upcoming improper thoughts way in the back of his mind. All those times when he was very tired or drunk or both and his insides did those little back flips just from gazing too deep into Jensen’s eyes, he tried to deny what he was feeling and blamed it on too much dairy products. 

 

***

 

One day after Jensen moved in as his roommate Jared stumbled upon a half-naked Jensen dancing in the kitchen to ZZ Top’s “Sharp Dressed Man”. Jared’s eyes fell on the loose-fitting jeans revealing the waistband of the underwear beneath and a lot of bare skin. Jared backed up until he hit the wall with a thud, his knees gave way and he slid down to the floor. The beat of the music was too loud for Jensen to notice anything as Jared just sat there watching, knowing he was screwed and that the image of Jensen shaking his hips would be burned into his brains forever. Jensen having a crush on him? No way! This was all about projection. It was Jared having a crush on his more than gorgeous co-star. 

 

How come it seemed that Jensen knew all about pushing his buttons? Jared couldn’t deny his feelings anymore but he definitely wouldn’t showcase them, especially since Jensen didn’t have the same feelings for him. Jared thought he would be just fine enjoying his time with Jensen without pushing for more. From that point on he was on a hormonal high. He loved the butterflies he got in his stomach, when he was near Jensen

 

 

Eventually Jensen demanded that they shouldn’t touch and grope each other constantly in public. Jared swallowed hard but agreed. It took him a lot of effort not to fall back into his routine of touching and hugging Jensen and sometimes he felt plainly miserable about their agreement.

 

 

***

 

It was another Saturday in Vancouver and Jared came in from walking the dogs and placed the bags from the grocery store next to the fridge. Jensen stood at the counter with two freshly poured glasses of juice in front of him. Jared was thirsty after the long walk and gulped it down eagerly. Jensen hadn’t said a word since Jared came in and he wondered if something was wrong. He placed his glass on the counter and laid his hand on Jensen’s shoulder. 

 

“Is everything ok with you?” Jared asked.

 

“Oh, I’m fine. It’s nothing,” Jensen said softly.

 

Jared felt that this wasn’t true, so he just stood there and waited.

 

It was only a tiny shift of weight and Jensen was leaning into him, his back flush against Jared’s chest. Jared drew a deep breath and closed his eyes. He didn’t dare to move, not wanting to scare Jensen away. Slowly Jensen’s body heat seeped through his clothes and Jared could feel a tidal wave of heat rolling through his systems. Carefully Jared’s hands wandered down to Jensen’s hips and stayed there. He could feel the gentle pressure from Jensen’s butt against his crotch and a flash of searing desire shot up and fried half of his brain cells. This was so wrong, but it felt so damned good. When Jared’s hands began to move again, Jensen backed off and with a smile turned around, to face Jared.

 

“Thank you. That’s exactly what I needed,” Jensen sighed, walking out of the kitchen.

 

Jared was puzzled and decided to tidy up the house just to work off his arousal.

 

***

 

It had started subtle and slow, but Jensen leaning in on him or half hugging him became an increasing habit. Jared fought hard to keep himself from reaching out or thrusting himself into Jensen, because he knew that Jensen would break their body contact immediately like he did the first time in the kitchen. If this was what Jensen wanted and needed then it would be fine with Jared. 

 

 

***

 

It was another Saturday and Jensen and Jared watched the Dallas Mavericks on TV while drowning two bottles of red wine. Jensen nestled himself on the couch between Jared’s long legs until his head rested on Jared’s chest. It felt really comfortable and Jared darned the end of the game. He didn’t mind if their team would win or lose, his thoughts were solely focused on Jensen. After the final whistle Jensen stirred and tried to sit up, but he was drunk out of his wits and spilled his glass of wine all over his pants.

No way Jensen could change his clothes or reach his bed on his own, so Jared had to take care of him. He took off Jensen’s shoes and unzipped his jeans. When he pulled Jensen’s pants down he couldn’t avert his eyes from the sight of Jensen’s hard-on standing out against the white and grey checkers of his boxers. Jensen was completely blasted and clearly not aware that he was lying on his best friend’s couch nor that Jared was still staring at him, when he started to stroke his cock through the fabric of his boxers. 

Damn it. He should go, Jared thought. Really, he should get a blanket and salt the stains from the wine. Instead he knelt besides the couch, mesmerized by the steady strokes and rhythmic moans. Jensen was definitely a grower and soon the boxers couldn’t cover the whole length. The tip of his cock emerged from under the boxers and with the next few strokes Jensen pushed the waistband half way down. Jared could imagine a thousand ways to take care of his best friend’s needs. He desperately wanted to get a hold of Jensen’s cock and push the skin over the head and down again. He longed to caress the soft head, feel the wet drops of pre-cum leaking out of the slit and making his fingers slick while drawing circles around and around. He imagined how perfect it would be to kiss Jensen’s balls and lick the whole length up and down, how his tongue would tease him before he finally sucked him in. 

 

Would Jensen remember what happened? Would he freak out? He really shouldn’t take advantage of Jensen’s fucked-up situation. He mustn’t. But at least he wanted to kiss Jensen. Now!

 

Jared bent forward concentrating on Jensen’s full and red lips. He could feel the hot air of Jensen’s groans brushing against his skin in an increasing rhythm. Jared almost reached his goal when Jensen suddenly arched up and spread his load onto his stomach while moaning two syllables: Ja-red. Jensen’s eyes fluttered opened and widened in shock. He apparently recognized Jared but before he could brace himself, his body slumped back to the couch and he was dead to the world. Jared leaned against the couch in heavy turmoil. He sat there for another five minutes before he got up to fetch a towel. He cleaned Jensen up a bit, adjusted the boxers and threw a blanket over him.

Jared’s bed was cold and he felt lonely. It took him hours before he finally fell asleep.

 

The next morning Jared and Jensen sat silently in the kitchen completely ignoring the elephant taking up half of the room. They sipped on their coffee with the clock on the wall slowly ticking. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Jensen finally mumbled his eyes cast on the still full cereal bowl before him. 

 

Jared couldn’t think of anything to say. How much did Jensen remember?

 

“Well, last night is still kinda blurry, but…,” Jensen’s voice trailed off. 

 

This was going to be complicated. 

 

“I didn’t mean to…,” Jensen couldn’t look Jared in the eye.

 

“Don’t worry,” Jared offered, “we should forget what happened, ok?”

 

Jensen nodded silently in embarrassment.

 

***

 

So maybe Jensen had feelings for him too. If this was true, Jensen did a hell of a job to deny it. And if Jensen had any clue about the true feelings of his co-star he apparently ignored that fact too. But Jensen couldn’t ignore his desperate need to be close to Jared and they easily fell back to their routine of leaning into each other at every given occasion. 

 

***

 

Now that Jared knew everything about Jensen’s assets and how he looked when he fell apart, his daydreams became more and more vivid. He didn’t want to pass a day without looking at his co-stars beautiful face, so Jared downloaded a few candids from the net and stored them for the time when they were apart. That’s when he stumbled upon some pictures from a WB photo shoot during Jensen’s time on Smallville. Blue shirt, blue jeans, beige jacket and that fantastic look, but hey, those must be definitely outtakes and the obvious reason why a guy shouldn’t wear loose-fitting boxers during a photo shoot. You could plainly see the outline of Jensen’s dick under the fabric of his jeans at the side of his thigh. It looked like the trunk of an elephant, ok, perhaps baby elephant, but Jared already knew its full extent.

 

***

 

 

“Do you like Jensen’s cock?”

 

Yes. No!! No, he can’t admit it. What should he say? 

 

The girl was still standing there and waited expectantly for his answer.

 

She’s way too young to be asking this! Hell, they just can’t be allowed to ask this!

 

Jared sat open-mouthed in his chair in the middle of the otherwise empty stage. There fell a deep silence. No murmur, no shouts came from the audience. Everybody was holding their breath.

 

Why doesn’t she just go away? Where’s security when you need them? Where’s Jensen anyway? 

 

Jensen!?

 

“Jared!” 

 

Thank God Jensen’s here to save his day. As usual.

 

“Jared! Man, wake up!” 

 

Jared felt someone shaking him vigorously and snapped awake. He was in his trailer, on his bed and Jensen looked down at him.

 

“We have to make it in five. Are you ok? Looks, like you were having a bad dream,” Jensen said.

 

“You have no idea!” Jared closed his eyes.

 

“How bad? Werwolves? Snakes? Apocalypse?” Jensen asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Worse. Convention. Fan girl at the Q&A. She asked me if I like your cock,” Jared murmured. 

 

Jensen laughed. “And of course you said Yes.” 

 

Jensen had a fit of giggles and Jared couldn’t help but start laughing too until tears were streaming down their faces. Jared blew his nose. 

 

“What is your worst nightmare?” Jared inquired after their laughter subsided.

 

Jensen looked sternly and sat down on the bed. 

 

“Conventions, too” he admitted quietly. “They are great, no question, but sometimes it freaks me out.” 

 

Jared nodded.

 

“You know ‘The Mentalist’? The show on CBS?” Jensen asked. “I had a dream that this guy was there, right before my panel and he hypnotized the crowd. They were sitting there, all syked up, listening to my answers just waiting for me to use the trigger word. I had no clue. And when I answered ‘Chocolate’, everybody jumped from their seats, climbed the stage and brought me down.”

 

“Hell, that’s awful!” Jared was shocked. 

 

Jensen felt a bit awkward about confessing his nightmare openly to Jared. They were guys and guys don’t do that heart-to-heart thing, usually. On the other hand it felt really good to know that they were in this together and that they could share their worst fears.

 

 

***

 

Some time later Jared knocked on the door of Jensen’s hotel room. Cliff, their bodyguard, opened and let him in before retreating to his own room. Jensen lay on his bed, eyes closed. On the night table Jared could see the box of painkillers and an empty glass.

 

“Are you ok?” Jared asked softly and sat down on the bed.

 

“If you don’t mind, I prefer to keep my eyes closed until the drugs kick in,” Jensen sighed heavily. After his Lasik eye surgery there was still a blood spot left in his left eye and sometimes the pain was overwhelming.

 

“We should talk,” Jared said.

 

“Talk about what?” Jensen was annoyed. He spent over 4 hours signing autographs because some damn computer messed everything up and he was sure he couldn’t hold a pen for another three days.

 

“We should talk about why you want to move out,” Jared insisted.

 

Jensen tried to look Jared in the eye, but it hurt too much and he closed them again. Instead he searched for Jared’s hands and when he found them, he got them in a firm grip.

 

“It wasn’t my idea,” Jensen explained. 

 

“Oh, that’s how the land lies,” Jared replied knowingly. “So, you really wanna do this?”

 

“I think, I have to.”

 

“But you would rather stay with me,” Jared said and it wasn’t a question. 

 

Jensen lay there silently and nodded. He didn’t object when Jared kneaded his fingers and lower arms. It felt good and slowly Jensen relaxed.

 

“Can you feel it too?” Jensen smiled. 

 

“What?”

 

“The elephant on the bed.”

 

Jared chuckled. The elephant was always there, he just got used to it.

 

“By the way, speaking of elephants, why would you say such a thing about my crotch?” Jensen wanted to know.

 

When Jared was asked by a fan at the Q&A where he would hide an elephant, he replied “somewhere with lots of space, like Jensen’s crotch.”

 

“Dude, I overheard someone saying that you thought about moving out and I was, well …,” Jared searched for words.

 

“Then that fan asked me about hiding an elephant and I could only think of you leaving me and that photo of you with the outline of your dick like an elephant’s trunk and, and…,” Jared paused again and Jensen just listened.

 

“….you already know what I answered. I’m sorry. Of course you know, that I know, that there isn’t much space left, especially when…,” again Jared was lost for words.

 

“When you are so close to me.” Jensen said finishing Jared’s sentence.

 

Afterwards they laid the blame on the painkillers in Jensen’s system, but they wouldn’t regret a damn thing. 

 

***

 

The painkillers finally kicked in and Jensen relaxed, though as a matter of fact not all parts of him did. With his eyes still closed he got hold of Jared’s hand and placed it on top of his bulge in his jeans. Jared couldn’t believe that this was really happening.

 

“Look, no space left,” Jensen sighed. 

 

“Jensen, hey man, you’re high, I can’t do this! You really don’t want me to,” Jared objected but didn’t remove his hand.

 

“Oh you want it, I know it. I saw it in your eyes that night,” Jensen slowly replied and put his hand on top of Jared’s and pressed it down. “Please Jared, I need this. I want this!” Jensen begged. 

 

It was a disturbing sight to watch Jensen’s defence fall apart into bits and pieces in just a few minutes. Either the drugs were doing an extraordinarily fine job or Jensen’s feelings were bottled up for far too long. Jared hadn’t slept much in the last three days and there wasn’t much strength left to fight back his desire. Jared leaned forward and cupped Jensen’s face with his long and strong fingers. 

 

“I’ll probably go to hell for this,” Jensen murmured. “Please make it worth it!”

 

Oh, he would, Jared promised to himself. 

 

Jared went straight for French kissing and pressed his half open mouth on Jensen’s perfect lips and let his tongue wet the soft skin, then pushed in and let his tongue slid along Jensen’s. Jared loved how Jensen groaned into his mouth and felt Jensen’s torso vibrating with it. Jensen kissed him back and Gee! This guy could kiss. Without much thinking his other hand still on Jensen’s crotch squeezed tight. 

 

“Careful, man,” Jensen gasped.

 

Jared’s hand travelled over Jensen’s hips and pushed his shirt up, revealing perfect shaped abs. He pulled the shirt over Jensen’s head and Jensen opened his eyes. 

 

Jared knew he was lost. He would be forever craving to see Jensen like this, lips parted and open for him, bare chest heaving and that wanton look in his green eyes. He already was addicted to the taste of Jensen’s kisses and – fuck, yes, that’s what he wanted to do. Jared pulled off his shirt too and straddled onto Jensen.

 

“Jensen,” whispered Jared. “If you don't want this, you better damn well say so now.”

 

Instead of an answer, strong arms drew Jared down and when their lips and bare skin crushed together, Jared saw stars dancing behind his eye lids and a loud moan escaped his throat. He didn’t want to rasp his beard along Jensen’s soft skin, so he started licking at the side of Jensen’s neck slowly travelling south. He sucked on the nipples and enjoyed the little noises Jensen made, then plunged his tongue into Jensen’s belly button before he unzipped Jensen’s pants and pulled them down together with the boxers. 

 

 

Jared let his tongue dance over the head of Jensen’s cock, nudged it softly with his lips and licked down the whole length. He softly cradled Jensen’s balls in his hand and licked up again. His tongue found the slit and pressed in, searching for drops of pre-cum. Jensen moaned and grabbed strands of Jared’s hair trying to push him down a bit. Jared still teased the head and placed one hand tight on Jensen’s hip preventing him from pushing up. His other hand travelled between Jensen’s thighs, back into the crease. He circled Jensen’s hole lightly and when he heard Jensen groan with delight, he knew he was right on target. He spitted on his finger and pushed gently at the entrance. With his lips he pulled the foreskin up and down and then sucked Jensen’s cock in as far as he could take it. Jensen almost lost it right there. Then Jared pushed his long finger inside. He felt Jensen’s sharp nails on his skull and waited for Jensen’s breath to even out a bit. He started with a slow rhythm, pushing his finger simultaneously with his sucking and the strokes with his other hand around the base of Jensen’s cock. He hit Jensen’s sweet spot with his finger again and again and without much warning Jensen arched up, his hot, white cum filled Jared’s mouth while strong muscles clenched and pulsed around Jared’s finger up his ass. 

 

Jared lay on top of Jensen with his head on Jensen’s chest and listened to the drum of Jensen’s heartbeat. Then Jensen cupped Jared’s head and pulled him up.

 

“Get out of your pants,” Jensen whispered and Jared obliged. 

 

Jensen indicated for Jared to straddle on his chest. Jared got a firm grip with both hands on the bed post above Jensen’s head and brought his cock to Jensen’s mouth. 

 

“Jared, closer,” Jensen begged. “Fuck my face!”

 

Jared didn’t need to be told twice. He moved the tip of his cock over Jensen’s lips, leaving a wet trail. Jensen closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Carefully Jared slipped inside. Feeling the wet heat engulf his cock just took his breath away. Jensen placed his fingers around the base of the shaft preventing him from thrusting in too far. He half-way pulled back and Jensen let his tongue swirl around the head. Just the pure sight of Jensen’s open mouth and Jensen’s tongue licking his cock almost pushed him over the edge. He was completely under Jensen’s spell and couldn’t help but watch with fascination how his cock slid in and out of Jensen’s perfect mouth. Another thrust, then he pulled out. Jensen looked up, jacked Jared’s cock a few times and Jared burst out, spilling his load all over Jensen’s chest and face. He slumped down and gasped for air. He gently licked his cum from Jensen’s face and kissed him passionately. They cuddled and soon Jensen fell asleep. Jared, who knew he wasn’t supposed to be in Jensen’s bed, dressed and snuck back to his own room. He took a long shower and thought about the things to come. He had never felt so satisfied and happy for a long time, but he cringed when he thought about Jensen moving out. But anything worth fighting for is worth fighting dirty for. And fucking Jensen was worth everything. 

 

***

 

 

The day Jensen had to sign the mortgage for his new home, over twenty fan girls lay siege to his new house. A news reporter revealed that the assistant of the realtor leaked information to the fan base. Jared heard about it with a satisfied grin. No, he had nothing to do with it. He didn’t tell anything to anybody, really. Ok, he could have warned Jensen, because of what happened to a guy from the production office he knew. 

So Jensen had to stay at Jared’s house a bit longer and Jared was happy about it. He was sure he would make Jensen stay for good.


End file.
